zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holiday Visit
Holiday Visit is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise For his part in the savage crisis, ex-mayor Leodore Lionheart got one year in prison from his brother, King Mufasa Lionheart. Now, in early December, his wife, Alissa, and their daughter, popular actress Sasha Lionheart, pay him a visit, and Sasha gets some insight into the situation. Story Alissa and Sasha Lionheart entered the prison where Leodore was being held while he served his one-year sentence. As they moved through security, Alissa looked at her daughter, who wasn't exactly the happiest lion in Zootopia at the moment. She looked gloomy. "Sasha, are you all right?" she asked. Sasha sighed. "I don't know what to think right now," she said. Alissa smiled. "Well, at least it was proved that he didn't commit the actual crime," she said. Sasha shook her head. "Would he have taken me had I gone savage?" she asked. Alissa was stumped. "It's hard to say, dear. Be glad that you were on a film set at the time," she said. A short while later, they were led into the visitation room, where Leodore was waiting. He smiled. "Ah, great to see you two," he said. Sasha and her mother sat down. "Dad, I love you, but I am still a bit upset with you. It's the Christmas season, and, had you not done that, you would be with all of us at home this Christmas. With me, with Mom, with Uncle Mufasa, with Aunt Sarabi, with Simba, with Nala..." Sasha said. Leodore sighed sadly. "I did it because I wanted to help the city. What I didn't know of course was that Bellwether was framing me. Had I known it, I would have done something different," he said. Sasha still looked unhappy and unsure. Leodore smiled. "Listen to me, Sasha. My time is short. Let go of any resentment you may have. Bellwether had that in her, so I have now been told. She was unable to let go of it, and, because of her letting it overcome her, she is now spending the rest of her life in prison with no possibility of parole. Imagine it. She will never again be with her family during the holiday season. In your case, it won't be long before I am back. When I do get back, I will be asking Uncle Mufasa for a position as one of his advisers," he said. Sasha hadn't thought about it before. "I never thought about it that way," she said, finally smiling. Leodore smiled back. "You're still young, Sasha. Remember, dearest daughter, be proud of who you are, but don't fall into the same trap as Bellwether," he said. Sasha nodded. "I promise, Dad," she said. After a bit, the visit ended. The guards took Leodore back to his cell. Sasha and her mother began walking out to their waiting car. Alissa smiled. "Now, don't you feel better?" she asked. Sasha nodded. "Yes. In fact, the next movie I do will be dedicated to him," she said. Alissa was pleased. "Good girl, Sasha," she said. Sasha couldn't wait to be reunited with her father. Category:Stories about the Lionheart Family Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Visiting family stories Category:Holiday stories Category:Christmas stories